Despicable We
by animefan0000012345
Summary: Secrets,Sadness,Past and Future.Gru and his girls deal with a chain of events that may threaten to end their happy family forever. can they over come or will it all end.


Despicable We: Prologue 5 A.M.

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. I don't Own, You don't Sue. **

**A/N: This is my first despicable me Fanfic so please be understanding, and I have a lot of school work so if updates are irregular please bare with me, I will not let you down, but school work does come first! This is just a taste of what is to come, so it will be kind short cause it's the Prolouge, the rest of my chapters will be much longer! I promise. J Lol I will try to do as others have and write Gru's accent, but it may take me a bit to get the hang of it, and please don't yell at me if you don't agree with the ages I make the girls, I just happen to believe that Margo is 9, Edith 7 and Agnes 5, I explain why at the bottom note if you're curious. so read, enjoy, and review, and if you actually bothered to read all this then you will soon be gifted with a magical cookie!…and an army of minions! **

_Now…On to the story!__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It had been almost a month since Gru had gotten the girls back and since then life had fallen into a rather routine function. Every morning, Gru would get up, trip over a minion or two out of lack of sleep, make breakfast for the girls and himself, stop Edith from playing zap the minions with whatever gun she had managed to find this time, and send the girls off to play where he would inevitably end up joining them later. Routine. Predictable. And Uneventful. These were words that now described Gru's life on a day to day basis, yet, Gru found that he didn't mind the routine so much, in fact, he rather liked it, but if there was one thing he had learned from his life as a villain, it was that routine was dangerous. It was because of this "routine" that he never in a million years expected something to happen that would set off a chain reaction that could possibly end it all forever.

That morning had seemed no different from any other, a black pajama clad Gru lay in his bed, one foot hanging over the edge, snoring very loudly, dreaming of yet another dastardly scheme he would soon commit, that is, until his alarm clock sounded, shattering his fragile world of dreams. An arm shot out from under the covers and swatted the clock against the wall, perhaps a little too hard, and flung the blanket off to one side. Groggily, Gru sat up and glanced at where his clock had once been and resolved to place the alarm out of reach from now on, forcing himself to his feet, Gru traded in his black silk pajamas for the usual gray sweater and pants and headed down stairs.

Waking up at 5 A.M. had never seemed to bother him in the past, yet ever since the girls had become part of his life he'd been finding it harder and harder to force himself up at that time every morning. As it was, Dr. Nefario did not see why adding three girls to the mix was a good excuse for him to sleep in, so in order to keep the Dr happy, Gru had decided not to argue. On his way to the lab, Gru was surprised to see the kitchen light on, normally the house was completely dark in the mornings. Pulling his "Welcome" mace ,usually reserved for anwering the door, down off the wall Gru decided to find out who was in his home.

Upon entering the kitchen, Gru's eye's widened in surprised, as he propped the mace against the wall. He was quit shocked to see Margo sitting quietly at the table, her dark brown eye cast out the window in a pensive stare.

"Margo!" Gru exclaimed astonished to find one of his girls awake at this un-godly hour. "What are yoo doing up? Are your seesters down 'ere as well?" Gru asked, looking around the kitchen as if fearing an ambush any moment. Margo merely shook her head and continued to gaze out the window. Focusing his attention on Margo, Gru noticed the girl seemed slightly off. Feeling awkward Gru stood there deciding on a Corse of action. He was not use to little girls and emotional problems, yet despite his lack of experience in the area he realized there was only one thing he could do.

"Margo, ees every'ting alright?" He asked, voice and eyes laced with concern as he sat down next to his eldest.

"Yeah, I just… couldn't sleep…nightmares, ya'know?" Margo responded, not sounding too convincing.

"Are yoo sure?…you can tell me about et eef yoo like." Gru added, not falling for her obvious cover up.

"Um…It's ok dad, I'm fine." Margo lied hopping to avoid explaining. "I was just about to go back to bed anyway…so…night." she mumbled, hoping out of the both and heading towards the stairs.

"Eef you're sure…but Margo…Remember, I'm always ere eef you need me. Ok?" at the sound of his voice, Margo stopped in the doorway, glancing back at him from over her shoulder, and for a minute there, it seemed as if she might actually tell him something, yet at the last moment she seemed to think better of it, shook her head and continued on her way. All Gru could do was stare after her, sad that she still felt the need to put up a strong front, and wondering slightly if this had not been the first time she had sat all alone at night, suffering where no one would be able to see her. If only Gru had known what was wronge. If only he had known what would happen the next day. If only. If only. Then maybe, maybe that sad horrible chain of events would have never happened. Yet still blissfully unaware of the danger just around the corner, Gru wandered off to his lab, his thoughts engulfed with worry for Margo.

**Ok, so tell me, Bad? Good? So-So? I have some cool ideas for this fic and have no fear, you will like the way it ends. No there will be no deaths, and if you have any other questions…you'll just have to wait and see. And just incase you skipped my intro note and for some odd reason decided to read the ending note, the ages of the girls are Margo: 9 Edith: 7 Agnes:5**

**The reason I say this is mostly because I based the girls ages off what I believed Margo's to be. Margo seems mature, yes, but most of that is because she has to be, because of her sisters, so she can't be too young, but she also acts a lot like a kid, like her attitude when she was asking Gru if they were allowed to touch the air, the floor, etc…and the fact that she plays tea party…I just don't see her being 13 or even 12, I really just really think 9 seems right. Plus I wanted to make her young enough to still see Gru as her dad, to kinda give them more bonding time, and also be able to make them all young enough so that Margo would really be the only one who could remember her parents and even then she can barley remember them, I kinda imagine that Margo would have been 6 when put into the orphanage, Edith 4 and Agnes 2, cause I want Margo's memories to be kinda like broken up pieces and random scenes, cause that's how most people's memories are from when they were under 6. So I made Edith 2 years younger than Margo, and Agnes 2 years younger than Edith. So yeah…review and I'll give you a magic cookie! And a minion! Yay! 8D…that's my minion face…the 8 is the goggles. Lol **

**Laughing minion: 8D**

**Sad minion: 8 (**

**Happy minion: 8 )**

**Tung sticking out minion: 8 P**

**You get the picture! **


End file.
